


Как за стеной

by mistralle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Gen, Protective Mothers, evil military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Невозможно было представить, чтобы Оливия Армстронг отправляла детей на фронт.





	

В саду вокруг особняка было тихо и пустынно. Холоднее осеннее солнце играло в бледных волосах Оливии Армстронг, медленно вышагивающей рядом с Грейсией.

— Ваш муж был отличным стратегом, — негромко сказала Армстронг. — Он первым совершил невозможное.

Она ни разу не встречалась с Маэсом лично, никогда не пересекалась с ним по работе; казалось бы, эти слова должны были прозвучать дежурными утешениями…

Но было в генерале Армстронг что-то такое, отчего Грейсия ни на секунду не усомнилась в ее искренности.

— Он не был алхимиком, даже не был штабным теоретиком, — Армстронг дёрнула уголком губ. — И, тем не менее, смог выявить закономерность в возникновении конфликтов в прошлом. Он смог проследить их направление и выявить пентаграмму.

Оливия Армстронг не надела сегодня свой мундир. Грейсия куталась в шаль, ежась на прохладном ветру, а у её спутницы был расстёгнут ворот белоснежной рубашки. Генералу жарко.

— Он был гением, — тихо сказала Армстронг. — Мне жаль, что нам не довелось с ним поработать.

Грейсия смотрела на неё и видела Маэса — милого, весёлого Маэса с тщательно спрятанными льдом в глазах и сталью в голосе. Любимого Маэса, надёжного, как стена — и своей гибелью оставившего их открытыми всем ветрам.

Два дня назад Элисия ухитрилась за полчаса вскрыть кодовый замок в сейфе нового кабинета Роя Мустанга. На глазах у довольного фюрера. Грейсия до сих пор боится выпускать её из виду.

Горло у нее что тогда, что сейчас — от одного воспоминания — перехватывает совершенно одинаково. Грейсия насмотрелась на гениальных детей и знает, что с ними обычно случается. Военная машина обожает юных гениев. Дарованиям рады всегда: их примут с распростёртыми объятиями.

Недавно фюрер Грумман подарил восьмилетней Элисии книжку с логическими задачами, рассчитанную на учеников старших классов. Она закончила её вчера.

— Миссис Хьюз, — сказала генерал Армстронг, и её голос был так же тяжел, как якорная цепь, удерживающая корабль в бурю. — Грейсия. Поезжайте со мной. Стена Бриггс нерушима, а люди надёжны. Элисии там будет… интересно.

Безопасно, вот что она имела в виду.

Когда Рой увидел открытую дверцу, то стал бледен, как смерть. Его пальцы подрагивали, и Грейсия видела, что они готовы сложиться в щепоть для щелчка.

На следующий день майор Армстронг передал ей приглашение в семейный особняк.

— Когда вы возвращаетесь на север? — сглотнув, спросила Грейсия.

— Когда вы будете готовы, — твёрдо сказала Армстронг.

Они обе остановились посреди тенистой аллеи. Генерал обернулась к ней, взглянув внимательно, пристально — и все же Грейсии почему-то стало спокойнее.

Невозможно было представить, чтобы Оливия Армстронг отправляла детей на фронт.

Грейсия улыбнулась, чувствуя, как отлегло от сердца:

— Дайте нам пару дней на сборы. Маэс всегда говорил, что мечтал побывать в горах.


End file.
